1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for carrying out image processing on the basis of drawing command or image data generated by various types of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digitization in the field of printing processing has spread, the trend toward DTP (Desktop Publishing) has spread. DTP generates a page layout by generating, trimming, and editing an image in a processing device such as a personal computer, a work station, or the like, and generates a film for exposing a printing plate on the basis of this page layout (CEPS), or generates a press plate for printing by directly writing onto a printing plate (CTP: Computer to Plate).
In DTP, when proofreading is carried out in advance of printing or the like using an actual press plate, an image such as a page layout or the like displayed on a monitor can be printed out, by using the WYSIWYG function or the like, by a device such as a laser printer, a page printer, or the like.
In printing using a press plate, color printing is carried out by superposing images, which have been separated into the respective colors of CMYK. In applications used for DTP, designation of overprinting which superposes upper and lower images is possible. The reason for carrying out designation of overprinting is to prevent white gaps from arising at the boundary portion of the image due to the expansion and contraction of the paper or misregister around the boundary at the time of printing while the images are superposed.
On the other hand, for example, when upper and lower images are superposed, an image outputted from a printer is generally outputted such that the upper image knocks out the lower image. Therefore, there are cases in which the finish of a printed matter obtained using a press plate and the finish of a printed matter outputted from a printer are different from one another.
Thus, in order to verify the designation of overprinting at an application, separated images of the respective colors of CMYK are generated. The separated images of the respective color components are outputted by black-and-white printing, and the designation of overprinting must be verified by visual observation. Therefore, skill is needed, and the work of proofreading a page layout is troublesome.
On the other hand, there is a printer, which can simulate superposed printing of respective color images as in a printed matter obtained using a press plate. However, a printer which can carry out such processing is expensive and has the problem that it requires much time to print.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 2000-352813 proposes verification of overprinting. However, only overprinting by superposing of a black plate (K plate) and another color can be verified, and further, a comparatively expensive printer must be used.